Bronze
by Destiel-Sherlocked-the-TARDIS
Summary: Cameron Maron is a halfblood said to be the hero of the next great prophecy. Her and six other halfbloods face the wrath of the Titans monsters and secrets unknown. Okay my summary sucks but please read the story Its a lot better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry, sorry. I should be working on my other fanfic but I had an idea for this that kept coming back to my head and I just had to start it… I'll try to write a chapter for each at the same time so then it'll be even. Okay, that's all. =)**

We Find the Demigod We Least Need 

_**Cameron**_

Ever hear the saying changes are good, that's why there are so many? Or how about today is a gift that's why it's called the present? Well if you're a demigod and just can't seem to get monsters off your trail, the sayings don't really apply. Yeah, changes do occur everyday. But when your life changes because you find out you're half god, it's not exactly a good change. More like _terrifying _or _unbelievable_. That's how it was when I found out. A few months ago my life changed more than I thought possible. Trust me; it was _not _a good change. I know, some of you are probably thinking _Oh wow! It would be so cool to be part god! _It's actually not cool getting run down by monsters everyday thank you very much. If you think that it would totally suck to be a demigod, well join the club! I found out when I was at a competition in New York. Yup, great time to find out you're half god!

_**Nico**_

Just seeing the pale face of Thalia Grace brought back cold memories. They washed over me like a tidal wave. I remember being ten when my sister Bianca, the family member who had raised me, died, risking her life for Percy Jackson and some other heroes. I wish she hadn't. I don't know why I ever got so mad at Percy for it. She had left me alone and pledged herself to the goddess Artemis, and became one of her hunters. I'd been mad at her for leaving me, and when she didn't come back from that quest, I had blamed Percy. But finally, her ghost had come to me explaining that it's a fatal flaw of mine to hold grudges. By the way, my dad is the god of the Underworld, Hades.

Anyway, just seeing Thalia back at camp brought back the awful memories of Bianca dying, only because Thalia had been there _and _she is also a hunter. Her spiky black hair was messy from the adventures she'd been on. Her electric blue eyes turned a piercing, but happy shade when Percy, Annabeth and I entered the dining pavilion to meet her.

"Thalia!" Annabeth cried as she went to embrace Thalia in a hug. Yuck, hugs. They stepped back from the embrace, both grinning like someone had just come back to life. Annabeth's curly blonde hair shone in the sunlight as she beckoned for Percy and me to join her and Thalia.

"What have you been up to?" Percy asked, sounding kind of uncomfortable. I knew that he and Thalia had their fights, but they usually got along just fine.

"Oh just _stuff_," Thalia grinned as she hugged Percy, "So, I've heard lots from everyone ha, Percy and Annabeth,"

Both Percy and Annabeth's faces turn red as Thalia bursts out into a fit of laughter, "Well it's about time!"

"Yeah, it is," I say, "Hey Thalia."

"Oh! Hi Nico," Thalia answers. I'm used to being not seen, having my dad being the god of darkness and such.

Just as I was about to comment with typical chat, Chiron trotted up to the dining pavilion, his shaggy beard finally trimmed. His dark eyes were tight with worry and his mouth in a grimace. His back legs had been broken during the fight to take down Kronos, and sadly the white stallion part of him still had a slight limp. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, I mean, it _was _his dad that threw him against that building.

He trotted right up to the pavilion, stopping where the crack I had brought to camp was still filling in. He glanced at everyone with his sharp focus and rested his dark brown eyes on my probably stunned face.

"Nico, we have a call from Grover," Chiron informed me. I'd been waiting to hear this for weeks. Grover had gone to a boarding school just east of San Francisco, waiting to inform me of any demigods that happened to wander into that area.

"How strong?" I asked, getting curious from the mask of worry on Chiron's usually ageless face.

"Extremely strong. In fact, Grover has told me he has never scented a half-blood so strong. Although, he has also said she looks almost exactly like the goddess Aphrodite herself," Chiron added the last part with a hint of confusion, which is not typically heard from our typical centaur.

"Come, you must hurry!" Chiron announces, making me almost wince at the power and horror in his voice.

"Well, it was good to see you for two seconds," Thalia grinned. Annabeth smiled at me encouragingly, but her stormy grey eyes told me she was trying not to be sympathetic. We've all gone through finding out we're demigods. We all know how hard it is to cope. Well, I actually thought it was pretty wicked at the time.

"How hard can it be? Just don't swallow her into the ground," Percy joked, making me crack up nervously.

Chiron pulled me up on to the white stallion part of him, which he hardly ever did. He trotted down through the grass, away from the dining pavilion. I looked back one more time, drinking in the golden sunset falling behind the lush forest. My friends waved at me their good-byes. I nodded at them, hopefully not as strained as I felt. As the sun dipped below the trees, the sky started turning to a dark, velvet purple, then fading into the midnight black. The constellations shone like a million gold drachmas in a fountain. The one that always caught my eye was the brilliant hunter of Artemis racing across the sky with her bow.

"So it's an Aphrodite kid?" I sigh. We've had so many of those demigods at camp lately, whom didn't really bother to do anything than look at their reflections and gossip.

Chiron shifted his shoulders, sounding uncomfortable, "Well she looks like a replica of Aphrodite, as Grover had said, but her scent is stronger than a regular half blood's. It's strange because—"

"Aphrodite doesn't have a strong scent," I finished for Chiron, barely making my voice reach over a whisper. I suddenly felt cold, as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice on my head. Unfortunately, I speak from experience.

"Exactly," Chiron mused, sounding more like his old self than before. Not a dead flat tone, but a tone with encouragement and power.

"What do you think it means?" I mutter to myself, quiet enough for Chiron not to hear.

Or at least I thought, "I don't know."

The way Chiron answered me was annoying me. He was hiding something from me, I could tell by the tone of his voice. I finally got why Percy was annoyed about Chiron hiding stuff from him. It was really annoying.

I didn't even realize we had reached the big house. It always looked the same; big, wooden, needing a new paint job. Although, the dark pain was peeling even more that night. I silently wondered when the last time they painted the big house was.

Argus was standing silently on the porch steps with his eye covered arms crossed. I'd once heard a rumor that Argus had an eye on his tongue, and so he remained silent. I didn't know if it was true, because as far as I'm concerned, he's never said a word. Anyway, Argus has eyes everywhere on his body so you can't really hide anything from him if you're close in view. His blonde air had grown longer and I couldn't help think that he looked like a surfer dude.

"Good luck Nico. May the gods be with you," Chiron smiles at me and adds and encouraging nod.

Argus led me over half blood hill. The Golden Fleece was shimmering in the moonlight on Thalia's pine tree. The grass around the tree was bursting with the shimmering color of emerald green. The pine tree was healthy and living, thanks to the Golden Fleece.

Argus led me down the luscious green grass, heading toward the white vans that will take me to the city. I hopped in the van and put my seatbelt on. _Great, _I thought, _I'm about to meet one of the least important demigods ever._

Boy, I was wrong about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the last chapter was kind of rushed but it was getting kind of late and I wanted to post it. Okay that's all.**

What?

_**Nico**_

The drive from Half blood Hill to San Francisco was crazy. Argus swerved every car in his way. He sped through every stoplight; even in the busiest part of Manhattan. He was fifty kilometers above the speed limit. This is not usually how Argus drives. He's usually a good driver, not a crazy speeding driver. _It's not like we have to be in such a rush, I mean, she's just a daughter of Aphrodite,_ I thought with major confusion. Something nagged at the back of my mind; however, telling me she had a role to play in the lives of heroes.

As we passed through drove down the winding highways, the stars got less bright and beautiful. The night sky was thick with light pollution, making the usual deep blue a polluted blue, tinted with rusty orange. The sky at Camp Half Blood has such an amazing view of the night sky; I dread the fact that the sky around New York is putrid.

I hadn't noticed I'd fallen asleep. I didn't want to because, when you're a demigod, your dreams are usually visions of some sort and are not usually good, happy dreams. My dream scared me to near death.

The dream started with me standing in a bright meadow. The grass was healthy and green, swaying in the slight breeze. There was a forest circling the meadow, made up of giant pine trees and a few poplars. The sky was a bright blue, no clouds. It was the most amazing, peaceful place I'd ever seen. Even the air smelled nice; like pine trees and honey. I was standing in the middle of the meadow, the breeze blowing around me peacefully. Suddenly, a movement caught my eye at the edge of the meadow. I turned my head, instantly on alert mode to see what it was. What I saw confused me. It was someone, no some _girl _emerging from the forest, heading in my direction. When she got in analyzing distance, I was shocked by what I saw. The girl was so beautiful, I couldn't even remember my name, or how old I was. Her sun-lightened blonde hair went down just past the center of her back, and curled out at the ends. Her skin practically glowed in the sunlight. Her large eyes were deep sapphire blue, tinted with moonlight and shimmered with silver, framed by long dark lashes. Her jeans were a bit beat up and her shirt was a mess with burn marks and splattered with mud. She looked like a billion gold drachmas shining in a fountain.

"Well? What are we waiting here for? He'll be coming any minute!" even though her voice was like wind chimes, my trance broke when she said those words. _Who was coming back? _Suddenly I was nervous, and I didn't know why.

"Who's coming back?" I asked her, my voice sounding misty in my dream.

Her blue eyes stared at me, edged with shock, "No time! Come _on_!"

She pulled on my hand; running away from whatever it was that was coming. We were half way to the woods when the wind came. The soft breeze was replaced by a raging wind, sounding of hisses and a mocking laughter. The blue sky was replaced by huge black clouds, threatening a storm any second. The once green grass shriveled into ashes, which blue violently away with the raging wind. I was frozen on the spot. The girl was paralyzed for about one second before she tugged urgently on my hand. We started spring away, not daring to look back. I felt slow running, which was weird because, usually, I'm a fast runner. The girl seemed to start running slower before the weird trance broke and we gained speed. A mocking laughter filled the meadow, echoing through my head, making my mind go black.

I woke up with a start. I was almost drenched in sweat and my breathing was quick and panicked. I realized it was about eight o'clock in the morning. The sun shimmered faintly through the drawing clouds. I almost sighed, remembering where I was going. The eyes on the side of Argus's arms were looking at me with pure concern. I wonder what it would be like to have all those eyes… Maybe a little unnerving.

Argus nodded at the dark building just coming into view. It was a dark square in the sunlight, and I instantly wondered who would want to go to a school like that? There was grass, which was much greener than realistic, surrounding the property. The parking lot only had about five cars parked in it. I looked toward the front of the building. It seemed really strange for a school to have their front entrance shaped in a dome, made out of wavy black glass. The rest of the walls were deep grey with prison bars over the classroom windows, creeping me out. There were way to green hedges lining the walls, all shaped as something different; a giant A, a swan, an elephant, a crocodile… and a bunch of other weird stuff.

Argus pulled up beside a perfect sidewalk, circling around the school. Argus nodded at me, his mouth in a tight line. I opened the van door and was instantly enveloped in the blazing heat. Was San Francisco always this hot in the summer? I mean, it felt like I was stepping into a volcano. The entrance to the glass dome was about five hundred meters away. I looked back at Argus who only smiled. He pulled the white van out of the lot, leaving me alone at this weird school. I watched as he drove away down the sunlit highway.

I turned back toward the school, which seemed so dreadful and… scary. Yeah, I know, I know, I said something was scary. I don't think I should be scared of much, considering my father is Hades, god of the Underworld. I've spent a lot of my free time raising the dead, and talking to ghosts. Yep, that's how my life works.

Despite, the fact that I had a shaky feeling, I made my way casually toward the entrance, where Grover was supposed to meet me. When I reached the giant glass dome, I felt more confident then I had before. Before I could bother to open the dark steel doors, they opened with a shudder, revealing a person with curly hair and a cap.

"Hi Grover," I greeted him.

"Hey Nico," he said to me, smiling shakily.

"I heard this one was strong, but looks almost exactly like Aphrodite," I commented, shuddering. Aphrodite was the goddess of love and beauty, and if this demigod looked exactly like her, that could be a problem.

Grover answers pitifully, "Yeah, at first I though, maybe, she was the goddess herself, but then I knew from her scent that she's only a demigod. But there's something un-demigod like about her… I don't recognize the scent,"

I shudder, thinking of my dream all of a sudden. The mocking laugh that echoed through the field, making the grass turn to ashes. The girl in my dream was so beautiful; it made me forget who I was. I've heard from some of the ghosts that Aphrodite had that same affect. The worst part of the dream, though, was when the mocking laughter was a voice I recognize. I just didn't know at the time who that was. I remember how evil the air felt when the laughter was present. All the grass just shriveled up and blew away into ash. It was… unnatural…

"Um, Nico? We've got to get going. She's dancing in the party room for some contest or whatever. She's not going to be there much longer, considering her dance instructor is one of the monsters," Grover's voice broke me from the trance I had fallen into. _Great, it's a timed mission, _was the thought that bounced around in my head like a beach ball.

"If we have, to get her quick, we'd better go _now,_" I stated, eager to get out of this place.

"Okay. Come on. The party room isn't very far," Grover gulped.

Grover led me through winding corridors, where bulletin boards coated the walls, decorated with bright flyers. One of the flyers read:

East Wither Prep.

The only place on earth where you can learn and have fun!

The problem was, I didn't know if I was reading it right. I've been dyslexic all my life and I didn't know why until I was told my brain was hard wired to read ancient Greek, not English. I also have always had ADHD, which were my battle reflexes. I used to think it was all just bad luck. That was before I'd found out I was a son of Hades.

"It's in here," Grover supplied, gesturing to a deep steel door. I could hear music pumping wildly through the door, vibrating the cells in my body.

The door shuddered as Grover pushed it open, revealing a room you'd never suspect to be in a school. There were lights flashing in all different colors, coming from a DJ's music stand. There were arcade games and pool tables, spread out among the giant room, er, rooms. There were kids and teenagers everywhere you could see, laughing, talking and drinking various fancy drinks, obviously supplied from the huge snack bar placed in the corner of the room. There was a chilling-out zone in the corner closest to us, supplied with couches, chairs, and beanbags. It looked more like a club or a bar than a party room. Why would a school have a party room? Well, I supposed it was Saturday and it _was _a boarding school, so they needed somewhere to go to have fun.

Grover and I sidestepped wild kids as we headed to the other side of the room. A huge glass arch revealed the second part of the room, even wilder than the first. There was yet another snack bar, bigger than the last, which stored a huge chocolate fountain and different types of punch and other weird drinks. In the middle of this room, there was a ton of people crowded around something huge, with bright lights flashing up the sides. The people were all cheering wildly, and occasional _oohs _and _aahs _echoed through the cheering.

Grover and I pushed through the crowd, getting to see whatever was in front of us. Surprising me, it was a huge dance floor, supplied with flashing lights. The tiles of the dance floor were glowing a luminescent pale green. An African-American guy was busting out the most intense hip-hop moves I'd ever seen. He did head spins and stalls, and the occasional 360. He got off the floor with a huge grin on his face, making the crowd uproar in a series of ear blasting cheers. The next person to move onto the dance floor was a girl. She was wearing ripped black skinny jeans, complete with a silver chain. She wore a silvery grey t-shirt which said: So you think you can dance? Her light blonde hair waved down her back, curling at the ends. I could see her face was toned and her eyes sparkled through the dark. I couldn't see her eye color through the flashing lights. With a smile plastered on her face, she busted out moves even more intense then the last guy's. Everyone stared at her with awe clearly written on their faces. I'm sure if someone took a picture of my face, the awe would be plastered there, too. She started running then jumped into the air, still running. In the air she ran up turning upside down in a perfect 360. Soon, she left the stage, a smirk on her face. The crowd up roared in screams and cheers, also creating a wave with their arms.

Grover nudged me urgently, "Come on! That's her,"

"The girl who just danced?" I asked, really in shock.

"Yes. Come one! We have to get to her before _she _does," Grover said earnestly, pointing to a really pretty teenager with yellow-blonde hair. Her smile was menacing.

Grover pulled me through the roaring crowd, urgency glued to his face. I follow behind him, glancing around frantically for a wave of blonde hair. I was so distracted searching for her that I didn't realize it when I ran into someone.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry!" I muttered frantically. I looked up to see who I'd run into and was so surprised by who it was.

"No, I'm sorry," the girl from my dream apologized, with a voice like wind chimes. When her sapphire blue eyes looked into my face, the silver in them lit up with shock, "You… you—"

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you Cammie," Grover sighs with relief. Looking at me he adds, "This is my friend—"

"Nico," Cammie whispered tightly.

"How do you know who I am?" I asked with a heavy dose of confusion in my voice.

"I met you in a dream, last night. We were running away from someone in a meadow. I don't remember who it was though…" Cammie's voice trailed off as if she were talking to herself.

"You better come sit down," Grover bleated the words out, like he does when he's nervous.

Grover led us through the crowd of people, leading us to one of the chilling out zones. I took a seat on a bright orange arm chair. Grover and Cammie sat down on a plushy bright orange couch, Cammie sitting down hesitantly, as if she was afraid of the words that we might say.

"So, uh, you've heard about all those Greek mythologies right?" I question her just waiting for the blow of all the new demigods.

"Yeah. Like the gods and stuff? Like, Zeus and Poseidon and Hades?" Cammie rattled on, seeming to know what she was talking about. When she said their names, I could just barely hear the roar of thunder above the blasting music.

"Don't say their names like that, they get kind of mad." I stated to her pointedly. She nodded her head as if she understood.

"So, you know how the gods came down to earth and had affairs with mortals?" I continued on, wanting to get this over with, although she was taking this almost better than I had.

"Yes," she answered eagerly, her beautiful eyes growing wider than they already were.

"Well, their children are called demigods. Oh, and the gods are real by the way," I quickly checked her reaction. Seeing as she was believing it I continued, "Oh and the gods are real by the way," I quickly checked her reaction. Seeing as she was believing it I continued, "Yeah well, I'm a demigod. And Grover here is a satyr. He looks for demigods. And he found you, meaning that you're a—"

"Demigod?" it wasn't much of a question. She understood. Nobody usually understands that easily. Then again, I had. She continued, speeding her words as she went, "I had a theory. I knew there was something wrong with me I started researching the gods and their children, and found myself almost believing. There was nothing else I could believe, except if I believed that I was an unexpected arrival at an orphanage, both my parents' mysteries,"

"Wait. You mean you don't know who _either _of your parents is?" I'd grown up knowing what that was like. It hurt. Cammie just nodded sadly; anguish spreading over her face like a tidal wave.

"Bla-ha-ha!" Grover bleated with frustration.

"I ran away… I don't know when… I just remember leaving this hotel place during the summer. I stayed there for the whole summer, well I think?" Cammie's eyes were sad when she ended her last sentence as a question.

Just then it hits me, "Cammie, was the place you stayed called the Lotus Casino?"

I was anxious as her face twisted into a mask of thought, "Yes! Yes it was!"

"They trap you there. It seems like a short time, when really it's a long time. I was trapped there before World War II. It felt like two weeks but then it turned out to be many years. You were probably there before World War II or after," I commented, drifting the words to myself.

Cammie frowned deeply, "What's World War II?"

"You know, the war after World War I," I supplied.

"What's World War I? There were no wars when I was born. I ran away to the Casino before the Golden Age," Cammie's voice shook with fear.

"Bla-ha-ha! The gods weren't around before the Golden Age! How does that—" Grover started, until it hit him. She wasn't a demigod. I didn't know what to call her. I felt my face pale at the realization. The Golden Age and before was the time of the Titans. The gods weren't alive yet before the Golden Age. That would mean… Cammie's half… Titan.

"You could be fully human and just wandered into the Casino…" I whispered the words, knowing they weren't true.

Cammie looked confused and scared at she said, "Wh—what?"

"You're not a demigod. You're half—" I couldn't finish what I was going to say to this girl, sitting in front of me, shaking. Just then the girl with the yellow-blonde hair appears, her hair flaming, one leg steel, the other a donkey hoof.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" the _empousea_ purred.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Please, please, please review! Reviews make my day! Reviewing will hopefully make me write faster! What do you think of Cammie? Who is her parent/s? Well read to find out when I put the next chapters up! C= Oh yeah, sorry if this chapter was kind of long, but everyone likes long chapters, right, right (3016 words!)? Okay please R&R! Thanks!**


End file.
